This One Night
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: After Ally goes on a date with Dallas, she finds out what kind of a person he truly is behind that charming smile. And who's there to help her, when she's alone? Characters may be OOC! *Lemony actions*
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the counter, at my father's store Sonic Boon, listening to Trish ramble on and on about how she got fired from her latest job. "Yeah, and the thing is…" she stated walking around, "That I don't even know what I did wrong, I mean yeah I'd start my breaks a few hours late but _really!_" Trish finished, as Austin and Dez walked into the store.

'_Dear diary, _

_Austin still doesn't see it! He's just so blind and he most likely will never like me back… Ugh, he can be so annoying sometimes, but others really sweet, and I love that about him. Oh! And I have a date with Dallas, tomorrow, I'm so excited because I've never really been on a date before so…But anyways, I hope I can get my first kiss. And, Austin keeps bugging me about his new song, and if I've started on it. That boy just doesn't know when to stop bugging the crap out of me!'_

"Hey, Ally have you started on a new song yet?" Austin asked, coming over to me, trying to peer over my journal. Quickly I snapped it shut, "Yeah, I have. It should be done in a few days." I told him a bit to quickly, because he gave me a weird look, then he hoped up onto the counter, sitting next to me. "So writing about anything important?" he asked, smiling. "No." _'Yes, just that I have a date with the person you hate, but other than that it's all good!'_

"Hey, Ally don't you have a date tomorrow, with that Dallas guy?" my dad asked, coming out of the practice room. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping no one else heard. "Yeah, I do…Why do you need me to stay here after hours? I'll be more than happy too." _'Another lie!' _. My dad shook his head, laughing "No, honey. I'll be fine on my own." he said before going into the practice room once more. "Do you not want to go on your date with him?" Trish asked, coming to stand in front of Austin and I.

"No, I do… It's just…" picking up my song book I should what I had written earlier, watching her eyes scan the page, I grew anxious of what she'd think. She looked up at me, "Um…Ally can I talk to you for a moment." she asked, walking away. I looked at Austin, he was just as confused as I was.

Before, I could get over to were Trish was, she blurted out "Do you know that, in your book you wrote that you love Austin, and that he's blind to not see that you like him?" she whisper/screamed. "What no I-" I was cut off as she held the book in front of my face, quickly my eyes scanned over the page once more. Sure enough there were the words _'Austin still doesn't see it! He's just so blind and he most likely will never like me back…' _

"Oh my gosh! I wasn't thinking…It…He was talking to me and… Oh my gosh!" I said babbling. Trish placed her hands on my shoulders, shaking me lightly. "Ally, calm yourself, woman!" she said a little to loud, as I noticed Dez's and Austin's eyes on us. "Would you keep it down, I don't want anyone to know!" I said walking back over to the counter, where Austin was still sitting, texting away on his phone. Trish followed, "Don't want anyone to know? _You're_ the one who wrote it!" she argued back. I looked at her, glaring, "Yeah but I didn't know I wrote. I wasn't paying attention!" I told her, she sighed. "What didn't you not know that you wrote?" Austin asked, "Nothing!" Trish and I both said as fast as possible, Austin eyed us- or well me, for a few moments. "Okay…" he said, walking away.

**The next day**

"Would you calm down, you look fine!" Trish said, shushing me every time I would make a comment on how I looked. Sighing in defeat, I trusted Trish's judgment. "Ally, Dallas is here." my dad, said as he poked his head in through the door. "Okay, I'll be right down." I said back, looking over my shoulder briefly, as the door shut. "Okay, tonight's the night. Go get 'em baby!" Trish said pushing my towards the door.

Dallas and I were walking along side the boardwalk, "I thought your dad was going to kill me back there, with all those questions." Dallas said, breaking the silence. I laughed, "Yeah, well I am his only daughter so, I would be too." I told him smiling. He chuckled, "I guess. Hey do you want to go see a movie?" he asked, me. "Sure!" I nodded.

"I'm sorry we couldn't see what you wanted, Ally." he said taking my hand in his, as he walked me home. Yup, instead of watching a nice romantic comedy, I had to sit through 'Eat, Pray, Kill' and it was disgustingly gross! "It's okay!" I said, _'No it aint!'_ I thought to myself. Reaching the doors to Sonic Boom, Dallas let go of my hand, and pulled me into a hug. The hug was nice, but not what I expected…It felt like dead weight, like it didn't belong.

Pulling away, I turned to go inside, but a wrist grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards. I was spun around, and then there were nasty chapped lips on mine. Trying to turn away, hands grabbed my wrists pinning them to my sides, as I was pushed against the glass door. "Don't fight. I know this is what you've wanted!" Dallas' voice came, hot on my face. He kept trying to kiss me, over and over. And over and over I would turn my head. He dropped my arms, backing away he simply said: "I had a wonderful time, Ally. I hope we can do _this_ again!" before he left.

Rushing inside the store, I locked the doors behind me. Going over to the counter, I saw a note left from my father saying that he had to go to another Accordion convention. And that he wont be back for a few days. Crumpling the note, I went to toss it into the trashcan, and that's when I noticed the pain in both my wrists! Looking down, I saw bright red fingerprints, that were slowly fading into what looked like nasty bruises.

A few minutes later, I started to watch T.V. Flipping through the channels I finally stopped, and watched the news, seeing as I had nothing better to do! _'" As you can see we will be expecting rapid winds, and heavy rain these next few days! These said showers, and thunderstorms are not to start until late tonight…"'_ Said the weather reporter, looking up from the T.V. I saw the reporter was terribly wrong, as it was storming outside, now. Looking back to the T.V. _'"Well never mind folks. It seems like the storms are starting now! I'm Daniel Maxwell, and this is channel 9 news, saying good night, Miami!"' _"That was terribly inaccurate!" I said as lighting and thunder, sounded, and flashed brightly in the charcoal sky.

Leaning over my journal, I wrote about how the date had gone, and what had happened afterwards. "I should probably, tell someone…" I told myself, picking up my phone, and dialing Trish's number.

'_Hey! It's Trish, please leave a message, and I might get back to you if I'm not being fired!'_ Getting her voicemail, I clamped my phone shut, just as the lights started to flicker, and the wind picked up! "Great, just my luck!" I muttered, grabbing the flashlight that we kept under the counter, incase of emergencies, like theses!

Yeah, so that didn't go very well, as I thought it would. The lights had gone out, and after many failed attempts to get the back-up generator to work, I grabbed a duffel bag of clothes, my phone along with the charger, and I headed out the door.

"I really hope he's awake!" I said under my breath, as I parked along side the road. Walking across the empty street, I saw his bedroom light on. Knocking lightly, on the front door. It swung open moments later, to reveal Austin wearing nothing but cotton pajama bottoms. "Help me!" I whispered, he stepped aside immediately, allowing me inside his house. He looked briefly into the living room, to see his mother passed out on the couch, he rushed me up to his room.

Once in the room I dropped my duffel onto the floor, looking over my shoulder I saw Austin staring at me, lowering my head, I could feel a deep blush appearing on my face. "Ally…What's wrong?" he asked walking towards me. I looked up at him, then down to my wrists, yup like I though nasty bruises! I could feel his eyes on me. "Did he do this?" he asked roughly, I nodded quickly, before I was taken into toe-tingling hug, from Austin.

"I…H-he, kept k-kissing me a-and he was so rough, and he it h-hurt!" I said as tears ran freely down my cheeks, and onto Austin's bare chest. "Shh! He's gone, he can't hurt, as long as you're with me." he said pulling away, so that he could look at me. Taking my chin, in his hand he lifted my face slightly so that I had to look at him. "I mean it Ally. I'll be there for you. Always." he whispered, I looked into his light brown, eyes and I knew that he really cared about me. _'Do it! Do it, already.' _I thought quietly. Austin's hand came up and brushed away the leftover tears that were still silently flowing, with his thumb. _'Now's your chance!'_ And with that I stood on my tip-toes, reaching up, I cupped his left cheek, bring his face down to mine, his lips skimmed over mine !


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's Pov

Sitting in the living room, I was watching the channel 9 news. The forecaster, announced that we were expecting heavy rain, and a few thunder storms as well. _'" As you can see we will be expecting rapid winds, and heavy rain these next few days! These said showers, and thunderstorms are not to start until late tonight…"'_ Said the weather reporter. "Austin, what is the reporter saying?" my mother called from the kitchen, "He's saying that we should be getting thunderstorms, and heavy wind and rain." I called back. She answered with a muffled 'Okay' and came, and laid on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

'_I wonder how Ally's date with-'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts as thunder and lightning broke out. "Some news caster!" I muttered, bringing my attention back to the T.V. _'"Well never mind folks. It seems like the storms are starting now! I'm Daniel Maxwell, and this is channel 9 news, saying good night, Miami!"_

Shutting off the T.V. I walked up the stairs, and changed into light blue pajama pants. I was about to get in bed to go to sleep, when there was a rapid knock on the front door. Opening the door, I saw something I didn't think I would ever see. Ally, stood there in what I was guessing was her date dress, getting soaked by the rain, I saw she was clutching a black duffel bag. "Help me!" she said barely louder than a whisper.

Without thinking I let her in, casting a glance over my shoulder, I saw my mom still sleeping. Taking her hand, I literally drug Ally up the stairs! When we made it to my room, Ally dumped her bag onto the floor, beside my bed. _'Why is she here?'_ I asked myself, looking at her. She looked over at me, seeing me staring at her, she lowered her head, trying to hide the rosy red blush that had spread onto her cheeks.

"Ally, why are you here?" I asked, walking towards her. She shifted her eyes to me, then down to her wrists. As my eyes fluttered to whatever she was looking at, and seeing the horrible bruises, I already knew the answer. _Him_. "Did he do this to you?" I asked, making sure. She stiffened slightly, then gave a curt nod. Before my mind processed the thought of it, I brought her into a hug. Getting tingles all over my body the moment our skin touched!

"I…H-he, kept k-kissing me a-and he was so rough, and he… it h-hurt!" Ally stammered, I could feel her tears come to the surface. Then they started flowing freely down my chest, "Shh! He's gone, he can't hurt you as long as you're with me!" I told her stroking her hair. Pulling away, to look at her, I took her chin in my hand. As her eyes met mine, I felt the tingles start up again, "I mean it Ally. I'll be there for you. Always!" I whispered, getting lost in her dark chocolate eyes.

Looking at her, she looked like she was thinking about something. Raising my hand, I brushed away the rest of her silent falling tears. Then she stood on her tip-toes, cupping my left cheek. We were both leaning in, or well me leaning down and her leaning up. Then our lips skimmed the others, pulling away, Ally rested her head on my chest, sighing as she did so. "I wish we could stay like this." she whispered, wrapping my arms around her petite waist, "As of right now, we are and can if you want. And for as long as you're staying here we can" I told back at her.

Ally pulled away not to longer, "For as long as I'm here?" she asked, yawning. I nodded, "M'kay!" she said, kissing me on the cheek, before she went over and sat on my bed, patting the empty space beside her. Walking over, I crawled into bed, resting my head on the wall. Ally shifted, so that she was lying down, with her head resting on my chest, and her arm slung over my stomach. I shifted slightly so that I was comfortable, laying my head atop hers I drifted to sleep, dreaming of Ally and I!

Being shaken awake, the first thing my eyes shifted to was a back, and brown hair. Not just any brown hair, and back but Ally's. My arm was wrapped around her waist, so that she was tucked into my chest! I also noticed that she was wearing a tank top, and sweats. "Austin James Moon! Would you please come here. Now!" said a voice, turning over I saw my mother, standing in the doorway with her hands on hips. Looking down briefly, to Ally, I saw that she had changed in the middle of the night, because her dress was lying on the floor. _'Oooh! She thinks we had sex. Oh well.'_ I thought, getting out of bed.

The both of us walked out of my room, and into the hallway after closing my bedroom door. "Would you care to explain why Ally is in your room, sleeping?" my mom practically shouted, I chuckled. "You think this is funny?" she asked me. "Yeah mom, we had sex I'm sorry I didn't tell you before?" I said sarcastically. "No, me and Ally didn't do anything! She got up and changed in the middle of the night. And the reason why she's here is because, her dad's at another convention, and the power had gone out at the store. She didn't have anywhere else to go." I explained, hoping she'd understand.

Her face softened, "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why she's here of all places." she said. I sighed, "She also had gone on a date, with this guy she liked and he kinda…assaulted her I guess you could say!" I told her, not knowing how to explain. Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean 'assaulted'?" she asked stepping closer to me. Scratching the back of my neck, "I mean, he kissed her without her permission. And uh, he was roughly pulling her to him, causing bruises on her wrists…" I explained, not knowing what to say. And with that my mom walked off, and down the stairs she went. Going back into my room, I saw Ally just waking up.

Ally's Pov

Sitting up in bed, last night's events came crashing down on me. The date, Dallas hurting me, and Austin being there for me. Then the door opened, to reveal Austin, after he saw me awake, he smiled. I Smiled back, "Good morning." I said, as he walked across the short distance from the door, over to me. "Good morning, Ally-cat." Austin, smirking. I giggled as he placed a kiss on my temple. "So what does this make us?" I asked him shyly. Looking at him, I saw that he was thinking about it really hard, because his forehead creased in concentration.

"Well if you want, then we're dating." he finally answered, kneeling in front of me, and taking my hands. I gave him a small smile, "I definitely, do!" I told him, cupping his cheeks, and pulling him up of the ground, with his help, and into a heart-warming kiss, that sent little shivers up and down my spine. Feeling Austin react the same, I _knew_ he felt it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't UD in a long time! I've been busy with school and such. **

**And it'll probably take a few days to post any new chapter **

**Also Austin and Ally are kinda out of character**

**But I hope you guys and enjoy**

Austin's Pov

"Well if you want, then we're dating." I told Ally, as I kneeled down in front of her. "I definitely, do!" she told me, cupping my cheeks, and pulling me up of the ground, with my help, and into a heart-warming kiss, that sent little shivers up and down her spine. _'Glad to know I've got this kind of effect on her!'_ I thought smiling, as we kissed. Faintly, I heard the down stairs door open, then close, and after that my mothers car pulling away from the drive, and down the streets.

Pulling away, I rested my forehead against hers. "Hey Ally-cat, ya know that you're supposed to be at work?" I asked, her jokingly. She pulled away, quickly, rolled of the edge of my bed, and ran over to her duffle bag. "Gosh I'm la- Wait" she paused, looking over her shoulder. "It's Saturday, plus my dad's still out of town. And the power is probably still out." she said to herself, loud enough so I could hear. I smiled as she spun around, "Austin! Ugh, I hate you!" she said as her hand came up to hit me in the chest.

Catching her wrist, I forgot about the bruises, as I pulled her small frame towards me. As I did so, my other hand came to rest upon her hip. "No you don't." I said back to her, releasing my grip on her wrist. "Yes I do." she told me, stepping away from me. "Face it Ally, you could never hate me." I said knowing that she never could. Ally kept walking backwards, while I on the other hand kept walking towards her. "Oh really Austin? Are you sure that I could never hate you?" she asked, teasingly.

"I'm positive, Ally." I said right before I gently pushed her against the wall. She let out a tiny gasp, at the sudden movement, but quickly relaxed. Pinning her hands to the wall, I pressed our bodies closer together. "Tell me you hate me Ally. Say it again and I'll let you go!" I whispered in her ear. Getting a shiver through Ally, I knew she couldn't. '_You've got her where you want her!'_ I thought quickly. Ally shook her head violently, "Say it." I murmured, against her neck!

Ally's Pov

Austin and I were well, I guess you could say together now. Hearing the down stairs door open and close, I knew his mother was leaving. Pulling away from the kiss Austin told me that I was late for work, and with that I was up and out of his bed in an instant looking for something to wear, when I remembered it was Saturday. "It's Saturday, plus my dad's still out of town. And the power is probably still out." I said to myself, turning around I saw Austin smiling like a village idiot. "Austin! Ugh, I hate you!" I said, raising my hand to smack him in the chest, only he caught it by the wrist pulling me to him, his other hand snaked around my hip!

"No you don't." he said back to me, releasing his grip on my wrist. "Yes I do." I told him, stepping . "Face it Ally, you could never hate me." Austin said knowing that I never could. And with that I kept walking backwards, while Austin on the other hand kept walking towards me. "Oh really Austin? Are you sure that I could never hate you?" I asked him, teasingly.

"I'm positive, Ally." Austin said right before he pushed me against the wall. Letting out a small gasp at the sudden movement, I quickly relaxed. Next thing I knew, my hands were pinned to the wall, and our bodies were close. Too close! "Tell me you hate me Ally. Say it again and I'll let you go!" Austin whispered in my ear, his breath out against my skin. Trying so hard to fight the words that were coming to my lips, I shivered. I could literally feel his satisfaction with having this type of effect on me. "Say it." he murmured, letting his lips just briefly skim over my neck!

Taking a deep breath, trying to stay calm while Austin was- well kissing my neck, which was very hard not to give into. "I hate you, Austin James Moon." I said breathless. He pulled away slightly, "Really now?" he asked, "Yes really. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked him in return. He gave a low chuckle, that caused his lips to just lightly touch my neck once more. Then he pulled away, "It's hard to believe, because I know you Ally. You could never hate anyone." Austin said matter of factly. "Okay, you're right…" I began, as he released me from the wall.

Our bodies still touching, I asked; "But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. Feelings that don't result in anger, or hatred." I finished, taking a look at his face, I saw that his eyebrows knitted together, in confusion. Trailing my hands up, his sculpted chest, I could feel his eyes bore into me. Finally, I glided my hands into his hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss! Feeling him kiss back, as his hand rested upon my hip, and the small of my back, I knew that he knew that I could never hate him.

Pulling away, Austin moved the hair that had fallen over my neck, and replaced it with his own lips. Trailing kisses along my neck, to my collarbone I knotted my hands into his beautiful silky blonde, hair. Not able to contain myself, any longer I let out and sigh of well what would you call it? Pleasure I guess. Yeah, pleasure! And then he started sucking on the crook of my neck. His hands slid down from my hips to my upper-thighs, and without even realizing it until my back his bed, that he had picked me up.

His lips felt like fire, his hands rough but caring against my skin, Austin and I were making out on his bed, in his room, alone! Resting my hands on his abs, I gently pushed on him, and like that he was off. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." he said quickly. Shaking my head, I pushed him back down, "Shut up." I told him, before the kissing restarted.

Being interrupted by me cell phone, I kissed Austin one more time, then went to retrieve my phone. Grabbing my phone, I saw the caller ID was Trish. "Hello?" I answered, sitting back down on Austin's bed, with him behind me, which at the time wasn't such a great idea. "Hey where are you? I went by your house and you weren't there." Trish asked, I was about to answer her when Austin placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder! "Oh that's because the power had gone out last night, and I tried calling you but I got your voicemail. So I went to Austin's. Why?" I asked, her in return.

"Oh, just wondering. So is the store closed for the day, then?" she asked, "Yeah, at least until my dad comes back." I explained, getting more kisses from Austin, "Okay, well I'm about to come to Austin's so we can talk in person." Trish, said before I could tell her not to, she hung up on me. I jumped up, so fast that I actually fell back onto the bed. Austin's face loomed over mine, "You Okay?" he asked worried, "Yeah. Trish is coming." I said, getting up, and going to get the clothes I was going to wear earlier, then I realized they were still wet from the rain.

Sighing in frustration, I ran a hand through my hair. "My clothes are still wet. Can I wear one of you're shirts?" I asked him, before he walked over to his closet, pulling out a blue and red plaid flannel. Walking back over to me, he handed me the shirt, also as well as a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." I said to him. "You're welcome, hey I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in a few." he said grabbing his clothes and walking into his bathroom. Sitting on his bed, I heard the front door open, and a voice called out my name.

"Ally?" Trish called looking for me downstairs, I didn't want her to find me in his room, so I ran into the bathroom. Shutting the door, I leaned against it. "Hey Austin, Trish is here." I said loud enough for him to hear over the running water. "Okay." he said back, as I went and sat on the bathroom counter. I had just started to swing my legs back and forth when Trish came up the stairs. "Ally, are you in here?" she asked right outside the bathroom door. My eyes widen, as I hoped off the counter, just as she started to turn the knob!

Jumping into the shower, I saw Austin's back muscle flex, as he washed in hair. It was like I was brainwashed, as I watched as his muscles moved back and forth. He must've felt the cold air, because he turned around, before he could say anything, I covered his mouth, as Trish walked into the bathroom. "Hey Ally." she called from the other side of the curtain. Removing my hand from Austin's mouth, he smirked. Rolling my eyes, "Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked, Trish. Austin looked at me, as if I was crazy, for doing this. Holding up one finger, I told him to stay quiet.

"It's not me you should say to be quiet, too." he whispered in my ear, smirking. He pulled away, and I was going to ask why, when he started to kiss my neck, as Trish started to explain, "Well, because I was going to see if Austin wanted to a concert at the store, but seems how the store is out of power, I wasn't going to ask. Hey how long are you staying again?" she asked me, "Umm, I actually don't know. At least until my dad gets back." I told her, trying to not make any noise, while Austin pushed me against the shower wall. "Hey Trish can you go wait down stairs? I'm getting shampoo, in my eyes and mouth." I lied, she laughed. I looked at Austin, seeing him smile, as he lowered his head down, to capture me a breathtaking kiss. "Sure." Trish, said walking out of the bathroom, and back down the stairs.

Poking my head out of the shower I made sure, she left. Feeling a hand grab my head, they pulled me back into the shower, and I was against the wall again. "You know Ally-cat, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted to take a shower with me!" Austin, said. I giggled, "Oh yeah, Austin. You know it. But I actually do need to take a shower." I told him, smiling, up at him. "Hmm, then we've got some work to do!" he murmured, as he kissed me.

The kiss was like fire, burning deep inside me. He kissed me back, slowly his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. Mine played in his hair, then I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which I granted, his tongue and mine fought for dominance. not caring who won, I gave up. Pulling away from the kiss, I rested my head on the wall. Trying to control my breathing, Austin turned off the faucet, and got out of the shower.

"Ally, just take your clothes off in there, I'll bring you one of my wife beaters, and that shirt I gave you. And I'll look for some jeans for you to wear too." he said drying off. Taking off my wet clothes, I sat them outside the shower, waiting for Austin. Hearing Austin come back in, "K, I got you the smallest pair of jeans I could find, if they're too big, I can go get a pair of my moms." he said, handing me a towel.

Wrapping the towel, around me I stepped out of the shower, Austin sat on the counter, watching me, causing me to blush, I pointed to the door. "Out!" I told him, he just chuckled, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and out the door he went. Putting his clothes, on I looked in the mirror _'At least it actually looks good.'_ I thought, to myself, before opening the bathroom door to see Austin leaning against the hallway. His eyes swept over me, once…twice… "Like what you see?" I asked, teasingly. He nodded, "I like a lot of what I see." he said, walking up to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

Walking downstairs, I shook Austin's arm off me. Sitting on the couch sat Dez and Trish, waiting for us. I sat down, getting eyed by Trish, probably because she noticed that my hair was damp, and so was Austin's! _'Oh well. Let them think what they want.'_ I thought, as Austin sat next to me. Trish's eyes went from to Austin, then back to me. Confusion swept over her face, I smiled. "Okay, the reason why we came was because, as you know Ally that we were going to do a surprise concert for Austin. But seems how the power is still out at the store we couldn't do that, and so we canceled the concert! But on the other hand, we came here instead so that we celebrate our own way." Dez said, to Austin and I. "So how are we gonna celebrate?" Austin, asked. "Well I got a jop, Movie-for-Reelz, and I got us a couple of movies." Trish added.

"What are they?" I asked curious, she pulled out three DVD's from her purse. "The first one, is 'Red Riding Hood'. Umm…" she paused "The next is 'Fright Night' and lastly is 'Eat, Pray, Kill'. So which one?" Trish asked us. Eat, Pray, Kill. Flashes of that night, came back to me. I stood up, abruptly and ran up stairs. I could tell by the suddenly hushed voices, that Austin was explaining to them what had happened on my date with Dallas.

Sitting on Austin's bed, I had my head in my hands crying softly, that is until someone knocked on his door. I glanced up, seeing Austin leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, coming to sit next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I guess…It's just that when she got the movie, it reminded me of the date and…and what h-he did!" I said softly, stammering.

"Allison Marie Dawson." Austin started, taking my chin, in his hand. "Like I said last night. I am, no I _will_ always be there for you! You just have to let me…" he finished, letting the sentence drop. I nodded, blinking the tears away. His other hand came up and brushed away the left over tears. Quickly, I glanced at his lips, oh his soft lips! _'Kiss him, you've done it before.'_ came my conscious. Looking into his eyes once more, I reached up, and brought his face down to capture his lips in mine. To say the kiss was passionate, like the other we've shared these past hours, would be an understatement. Because this one was soft, warm, sweet, and longing!

Austin pulled away all to quickly, looking into his eyes, I saw something I never though I'd see. Nervousness. "Ally, I need to tell you something." he said, sighing. "And so do I." I said, he smiled, "Ok on the count of three…One….Two…Three!" Austin told me. "I love you!" we both said at the same time!


	4. Chapter 4

"Really?" I asked, looking at Austin's face, trying not to cry tears of joy, knowing he felt the same. "Yeah. I do." he said, leaning his forehead against mine. We were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He backed away, answering his phone. "Hey, mom. yeah she's still here, why?" he asked, pausing. His eyes flickered to me, for a moment, "Just because they're going to stay here doesn't mean Ally has to leave!" he said into the receiver. He sighed, in frustration, "Well, why can't she just sleep in my room, with me? I mean it aint like we're gonna do anything, you'll be home!"

"Yeah, whatever. When are they coming? Now! Okay, yeah yeah yeah." Austin said back, to whoever, before shutting his phone. "Who was it?" I asked, him. He got up off the bed, grabbed my things, and stuck them in the closet. "What are you doing with my things? Austin answer me!" I said getting up, and standing in front of him. "My mom went to pick her best friend, Emma. Emma has a daughter, named Emally, and well Emally and I kinda dated, back like two years ago. And they'll be staying here for a week or two!" he explained, I crossed my hands over my chest.

"So, you're telling me, that you're ex-girlfriend, and her mom will be staying _here_! And what about me?" I asked, not liking the idea, of _her_ and Austin being near each other, let alone being in the same house. "What about you?" he asked, me. In response, my eyebrows went up in my 'really-you're-kidding-me-right?' look. Walking around him I grabbed my bag, from the shelf in his closet, threw the strap over my shoulder, and walked out, leaving him dumbfounded!

Walking down the stairs, I saw that Trish, and Dez were still here. "Sorry, guys about earlier, just that the movie struck a nerve… and a horrible memory!" I explained, opening the front door. I was about to walk out when Austin's mom, Kelsey pulled in the drive. Walking past her car, she called out; "Ally, will you help with the bags?" I looked at her, then to who I assumed, who was Emma, and her daughter Emally. "No." I said rudely, and kept on walking.

Austin's Pov

"Shit!" I muttered, to myself as Ally walked out on me. Running a hand through my hair, I heard mom pull in the drive. Walking over to the window, I looked out the curtain, seeing mom say something to Ally, who said something in return, and kept walking. Looking briefly, to my right, I saw Emma and Emally walking up the pathway. Looking back to Ally, she was just about to cross the street.

Rushing out of my room, I tripped down the last two steps, "Hey who's-" Trish, started, but I ran out the door before she could finish. I was about to run across the yard, when I came face to face with Emally. "Austie! I missed you!" she said throwing her arms around, me. Ally must've heard her loud voice, as she turned around, and saw Em with her arms wrapped around me. The look on Ally's face, wasn't pleasurable, in fact if looks could kill, I'd be burned to a crisp and my ashes would be already six feet under! Pushing Em off of me, I apologized quickly. "Ally!" I yelled to her, running across the road, I ran to her truck, just as she opened her driver side door. "What? Am I not important, to you? Did you really care about me, at all?" she yelled, tears burning in her eyes. I wanted so badly, to pull her to me, and kiss her. But I couldn't, something was holding me back. "Well?" Ally asked, impatiently. _'It's like our hearts a sewn together! When one is down the other surely follows!'_ I thought, to myself.

Knowing I had to let her go, I stepped back. "I'm sorry, Ally." I told, her. Her face, fell. Fell, wasn't the right word, devastated or heartbroken was more like it. I hated hurting her, because I love her so much, that it hurts but I had to. "I see…" she said choking back tears, getting inside the truck, she shut the door and looked at me sadly. "Have a nice life, _Austie._" she said to me, before speeding off.

Watching her go, I felt as if my heart was pulled out of me, and thrown on the ground and ran over. Turning around, I saw I wasn't alone. Walking back to the house, I heard my mom say something to Emma, not caring what she said, I marched up the stairs, and into my room. I stopped walking when I saw Emally, bouncing up and down on my bed. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Get out." I demanded, she stopped, and looked at me. Instead of answering me, she stood up walked over and rested her hands on my forearms.

"Now why would I do, that Austin?" she asked innocently. I wanted to gag, at the way she said my name, it was like she owned me, and no one owns Austin Moon-Well anyone but Ally, if she were here. Man, I miss Ally, I want her here so bad. No. I _need_ Ally! I should of stopped her, begged her to come back. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. "Look, I'm not feeling so great at the moment…can you come back later?" I asked her, trying to make her leave. Emally's, bright blue eyes, looked at me, "I bet I can make you feel, better." she said, as her arms trailed along my shoulders. Gripping my, head she pulled me down towards her. My eyes grew wide, but before I had any chance, of preventing it she kissed me.

Her lips tasted like strawberries…_'Strawberries…Ally smelt like strawberries!'_ Without knowledge my hands wrapped around her, kissing her back. It was natural for me to kiss her back, but it didn't make it right. I could feel the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile. Then she pulled away, "Hmm, I always knew we'd be together again!" Emally said happily, hugging me quickly, before she skipped out of my bedroom. "What the hell, did I just do?" I whispered, running my hands through my hair, growing angry, instantly at myself.

Ally's Pov

Speeding down the road, tears burned down my cheeks. Every now and then, I'd choke on them. Keeping my hands steady on the wheel, I gained a death grip. Then, all of a sudden, the bright golden sun was hidden behind dark, gloomy clouds as rain pelted down on the windshield. My phone blurred, from the cup holder, reaching momentarily I grabbed my phone seeing a text from Trish.

Where R U?

Driving home.

Oh, Austin's really SRRY.

I looked up from the phone, to see the roads had gotten slicker. Putting my phone back in the cup holder, I regained the wheel, having more caution than before with the roads wet. But then without, notice a car or maybe two came barreling towards me. The farthest hit the rear-end of the one in front, causing it to fishtail in my direction! I tried to skid to a halt, but only caused the car to turn right into the one coming towards me!

Metal crunched, as the impact happened, the air bag exploded in my face. As the air bag deflated, my head smashed against the driver side window, hearing the sound of glass crunch and fall to pieces onto the ground below. I could feel the cool, touch of blood flowing freely, before my head fell to rest violently on the car horn. My vision became blurry, as sirens approached. But before any got the chance to help me, or the others I blacked out.

Austin's Pov

"Call her again!" I demanded, to Trish who sat next to my mom, on the couch. Emma and Emally sat on either side of me, while Dez kept trying to get my mom to let him buy another kangaroo for another video. "She's not answering! Austin, I'm getting worried! She never texted me back, after I told her that you were sorry." Trish, said her eyes growing weary. Just then, my cell phone rang. Grabbing it off the kitchen counter, I didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hi, is this Austin Moon?" asked the person. "Yeah, why?" I answered quickly, "Do you know of an Ally Dawson? It seems her father is out of town at the moment." "Yes, I know her? Why? What happened?" I asked worriedly. "I'm afraid she was in a horrible accident, the other drivers have been proclaimed seriously injured, as it seem Miss Dawson has become unconscious, and now is in a coma!" "Will she be OK?" I answered weakly! The guy paused, "As of right now it looks like she will be, but there's hard telling. I'm sorry, sir." closing my phone, my anger from earlier came again.

Throwing my phone at the wall, I watched as is smashed into smithereens. "Austin, honey what's wrong?" asked, a voice that was clouded by my thoughtless thoughts about Ally. "Nothing." I muttered, walking out of the house slamming the door shut behind me.

Taking my moms car, I drove to the hospital after finding a parking spot, I jogged into the main lobby , "Can I have Ally Dawson's room number please?" and in return, I got "Hey aren't you that kid that played on South Beach Sound, and on the Helen Show? But anyway, her room number is 143 level 3." muttering a 'yeah' I took off.

Reaching, her room I didn't bother to knock, but instead I let myself in. "Austin?" Ally croaked, laying on the white uncomfortable bed. I rushed to her side, "Ally! My God, I'm so sorry. I th-thought you hated me, I didn't know what to do!" I explained to her hoping she'd understand, and forgive me before I start begging.

Ally's Pov

After helping me lie down my nurse, Amy asked if I needed anything. Shaking in head no, I rested my head against the hard pillow. Just as I was about to drift to sleep, my door opened well more like swung open, and walked in the blonde, brown eyed musical boy I loved. Austin.

"Austin?" I asked, my voice cracking, and like that he was by my side, apologizing. "Austin!" I said, trying to get him to stop his rambling, not sure what to do, I did the only I could think of at the time, I kissed him. He was stunned to say the least, he pulled away, and I giggled at his wide eyes, realizing I was watching him, for a reaction he blushed!

"That was a _really_ nice why to tell me to shut up." he said smirking, and in return he got an eye roll, along with a laugh. "Oh hey you know you smell like me? From earlier." Austin blurted out, breaking the somewhat silence that had grown, I looked at him confused, "I _what_?" I asked, smelling my arm, yup sure enough I smelled like Austin, who by the way smelled like mint and rain. Weird combo, I know but I like it!

"Hm, I do." I said after smelling my arm, he laughed, "Well _duh_, you did wear my clothes, which by the way, you should wear more often." Austin commented, with another one of his famous smirks! I giggled, again "We'll see about that." I told him, threading my fingers into his.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Pov

Austin had called our parents and told them what had happened, and that I was fine. But that I just had to spend the night, "Austin, really I'm fine. You don't have to stay overnight, really." I told Austin, who completely ignored me as he was chatting with one of my nurse's about staying the night, and which apparently Austin doesn't want to listen, to me. "Ally, really I _want_ to, plus it's my decision, anyway." Austin, told me after talking to the nurse, he walked back over to my bed, stopping at the foot of it.

Austin wasn't looking at me, but instead outside, looking to my right I saw that the sunlight had turned to blackness, along with more rain. Without knowing I started to chew on my lip, not because I was nervous or anything, but because I didn't have anything better to do in a hospital. Glancing back over to Austin, I noticed how tired he looked. "Austin, come here." I said to him, scooting over as much as I could and patted the space next to me.

He looked at me, then slowly walked over, he paused looking at me. "You sure? I don't want to hurt, you. After today, I just…" he never finished his sentence. "Austin, I'm sure, we both need sleep, anyways." I told him, secretly hoping that he'd take the offer, _'He's so cute, with the way his hair flops so perfectly. And his eyes, I get lost in them whenever he's near…'_ "You okay?" Austin, suddenly asked pulling me from my thoughts, my head snapped up in his direction. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." I said hoping he didn't catch the slight shaking in my voice.

Austin's Pov

Ally had asked, er well told me to come and lay beside, her. Man, did I want to but I just couldn't help myself if I hurt her again, but knowing that she'd never let this go, I walked around to the opposite side of the bed, and sat down swinging my legs up, and over. I shifted slightly, so that I was on my back, but still facing Ally. Then she decided to shift, as well as her head came to rest on my chest. Wrapping, my arms around her, I pulled her closer to me. "Ally, I need to tell you something." I said aloud, needing to get the kiss off my chest. "Hmm?" she responded, feeling her chest rise and fall, with calmness. "Emma, kissed me…and I kissed her back."

Ally's Pov

Hearing Austin tell me his ex kissed him and him kissing her back, should've upset me. Tilting my head up, I looked at Austin, "You love me, don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't." Austin told me, taking my hand in his. I smiled, hearing him tell me he loves me, even if he did kiss his ex. "Then, that's all that matters! Just don't do it again." I said back to the bleach blonde brown eyed boy, earning a chuckle from him. "OK, I won't. Now, go to sleep I'll be here when you wake." Austin whispered, gently brushed his hand along my arm. Snuggling deeper into him I did just that.

Waking, I heard hushed tones coming from just outside my room, sitting up I looked outside "Ugh, it's still raining?" I asked aloud, not knowing whoever was on the side of the door, could hear because then Austin, Trish, and my dad walked into the room. "Dad!" I said in surprise, he smiled when I called out to him, walking over he gave me a quick hug. Dad then cleared his throat as if he was about to give a speech, "Austin, Trish may I have a word with Ally alone, please?" dad asked, the others. _'Uh oh. What did I do that could make him want to talk to me, alone? Oh gosh, I hope Austin didn't say anything about us!'_.

Watching as the others left the room, dad went and closed the door. "So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, getting nervous but if it weren't for my dad being here I'd be chewing on my hair. Walking back towards my bed, he sighed "I've got to go away for another week or two, but that's not what I want to talk to you about…" dad started, I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "And, well I just don't want you to see Austin-"

"But why? He hasn't done anything!" I interrupted, "Now Ally hold on, I know you care about him, but I just can't see you hurt _because_ of him. While I'm gone I don't want you to go _anywhere_ near him, and or speak to him, do I make myself clear?" he demanded, saying no to my father, was like walking into a store and everyone starring at you because of some god-awful embarrassing thing. It's not a pretty sight! _'I can't believe him! But him being my father, I've got to do as he says- well at least until I'm 18.'_ Sighing I knew, what I had to do. "When are you leaving?" I asked glaring at my dad who by the way, was texting someone with a smile on his face?

"Tonight, after I leave. Oh, guess what, I found out a few days ago, that your mother had a long lost sister, I guess they didn't get along much and so they left town. Yeah, she's got a daughter, their names are Emma and Emally. Kinda funny, if you ask me but anyway I guess their staying in town a few weeks." my dad rambled on! "What!" I asked, disbelieving my ears, I could literally feel myself turning pale. "Yeah, what's the matter?" dad asked, rushing to my side, "Nothing…I just didn't expect it, that's all. Um, dad could you go get Austin?" I asked, my father looking at him, his eyes narrowed at the mention of Austin's name. "So I can tell him, I can't see him anymore." I said after, hoping he'd believe me!

He quickly nodded, and went to fetch Austin while I on the other hand laid there running a hand through my hair, as the door opened. Turning my head I saw Austin, standing there his hair looked unevenly tousled, I swallowed "My dad told, me some interesting news, that and I can't speak to you or be anywhere near you." I explained, as he walked towards my bed. "Why would he do that?" Austin asked, sitting beside me. I shrugged my shoulders "I have no clue, but anyway my dad also decided to drop a bomb on me. Emma's my aunt." I said looking into his brown eyes, confusion spread all over his face, as well his mouth slightly dropped open. "Which means Emally is you cousin." Austin added, I nodded my head agreeing, "Which also means, my cousin dated my boyfriend! Man, you just gotta love what the world has given me these past few days, don't ya?" I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

Hearing a chuckle, I glanced at Austin who had a smug look on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him, then if possible Austin's smile grew into a huge smirk. "Nothing, just the fact that you called me your boyfriend." he said, said quietly. Not hearing everything I said, I sat up straighter and leaned towards him, "What did you say?" I asked, him looking up at him. Starring down at me, "I said you called my your boyfriend." Austin whispered again, this time I could actually hear him.

Starring into his eyes, I looked briefly down to his soft lips, and then back into his gorgeous brown eyes. "This is gonna be hard for me." I whispered softly, Austin pulled away slightly, "What is?" he asked back looking at me, as if he'd done something wrong. "Staying away from you!" I whispered again, cupping his cheek in my hand, pulling him to me. Feeling his lips capture mine, I sighed in bliss as his arms came to rest on my hips. Pulling away, I rested on forehead against his, "You're right, it's gonna be hard. I could always sneak out, ya know." Austin, mused. I laughed at the thought, of him breaking curfew for me. "And where will you sleep? Hmm." I asked him with a questionable look on my face.

"On the couch, where else would I sleep? On the floor?" Austin replied, shaking his head slightly, laughing. "No, we'll sleep together!" I said back not, thinking of my choice of words, because Austin's mouth twitched into another famous smirk, as his eyes danced with playfulness. My eyes went wide, "No! I- I didn't mean it l-like that!" I stammered, trying to explain as to what I meant. Austin just shook his head, laughing again "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't."

~At Ally's house~

Austin had offered to drive me home, he thought it'd be better off for the both of us, if he drove sense I was just in a wreck. Grabbing my diary, I decided to write another entry, seems how I haven't done so in so long.

'_Dear Diary/Songbook_

_Sorry I haven't written in so long! Lemme catch you up, well first off I guess you could say Austin and I are officially together. But it turns out Austin dated my _cousin_! Weird, I know. Anyway, speaking of _her, she_ and her mother are staying at Austin's! Turns out, my aunt and his mom are best friends. Ugh, and I was in a car crash, after Austin and I got into a fight! Could today get any worse? _

_Always, Ally'_

Pulling up along side the curve, Austin had turned off his mothers car. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" the tall lean blonde, asked. I glanced at him, then out the windshield "Nope can't be near you, fathers orders." I huffed, as a piece of hair had fallen in front of my eyes. Hearing a frustrated sigh, I turned in my seat seeing Austin run his hand through his hair. "I get that…but what your father doesn't know wont hurt him!" the blonde said slyly, grinning from ear to ear.

I giggled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I do as I'm told, but other than that you're right." I agreed, quickly. Just then Austin looked at me with another one of his famous smirks, "So you're a goody two shoes? Never would've thought!" Austin said sarcastically, I put a hand to my heart pretending to be defended. "Psssh, what! I am not a goody two shoes! I can be bad…" I told him, trying to sound convincing. "Then let me come in, if you're not a goody two shoes, then you'll break your dads rules." Austin, challenged.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Austin had made the challenge he knew, that I couldn't disagree to it. In fact he had started to smirk when, my mouth twitched down into a firm line, I was biting my tongue. _Literally_. "Fine! C'mon." I said heaving open the car door, and walking up the porch steps. Not far from behind me, I heard a low but soft 'yes!' I rolled my eyes at Austin such eagerness to me being challenged and him winning.

After unlocking the front door, I was about the step over the threshold, when I was attacked or well grabbed from behind to say the least. I turned so that, I was facing Austin. I noticed the door was shut, I arched in eyebrow in confusion. "When did you come in, I didn't hear you." I said wondering aloud. He just shrugged took off his jacket and through it on the back of the couch. Just then he took my hand, and led me into the kitchen.

"So watchya wanna do?" I asked, as I hoped up onto the counter. Austin leaned against the fridge thinking. "Well seems how it's only like 11:30" he paused to look at his watch "want some pancakes?" he asked me glancing briefly in my direction. I scrunched my face up, "You know I don't like pancakes." I told him matter-of-factly. He snorted, "Have you ever tried _my_ pancakes?" I was about to answer when he spoke again. "Nope didn't think so!" And with that he went in fetched the pancake mix. But what didn't occur to me, is that he knew where everything was.

After Austin had whipped up the batter, he asked if I had anything sweet, which I did. Marshmallows, along with some chocolate chips. "Sweet!" Austin exclaimed, with his eyes wide he took the sweet-tasting food from me eagerly. I chuckled, at his enthusiasm of making pancakes. He then added in the chocolate and the marshmallows and within a few minutes they were finished.

Grabbing our plates off the dinning room table, I sat them in the sink. "Thanks, Aus-" I said turning around but only to come face to face with Austin. A blush overpowered my cheeks, when I realized how close we were. And that I was also trapped between him and the counter! _Don't chew on your hair! Don't. _I thought quickly, and instantly started to chew on my lower lip.

Feeling a hand creep up, and rest on my hip I looked up briefly to see Austin's eyes staring at me. My face heated up more than what it already was! "What are you looking at?" I asked shyly. He gave me a small smile, "Well right now, I'm looking at a very beautiful girl." I looked down, trying to avoid him seeing me blush even harder. And then there was a gentle hand pulling my chin, while also pulling me to him. Not long after his lips found mine, slowly I wrapped an arm in his hair and the other cupped his cheek.

Austin moved forward slightly pushing me into the sink, so that are bodies were close as close could be. Not that I didn't mind. Taking advantage of being up against the counter, I pushed myself onto the countertop, pulling Austin to me.

Austin's Pov

To say Ally was a bad kisser would be a lie, in fact if I could, I'd kiss her all day. But since her dad's out of town, and could come back at any time I wasn't gonna risk it. Without any notice, Ally pushed herself up onto the counter, and pulled me to her. _Eh who am I kidding? I'd kiss her even when her dad was around!_ I thought, kissing her back passionately with urgency. My hands came to reset on her hip, and the other on the small of her back. I could feel her hands trace up my chest and then weaving themselves into my hair.

Hearing Ally sigh against my lips, the corners of my mouth tipped up into a crooked smile. I pulled away slightly, thinking that if I can get a sigh from her when we kiss then maybe I could get something else from when I kiss her other places. Thinking that I mentally smacked myself. _Why in the hell would I think that? _I thought, silently.

Placing sloppy, passionate kisses along her jaw, she squirmed under my touch. "Austin…" I heard her murmur softly. _Point 1 Austin!_ I smirked against her skin, kissing collarbone, then over to her shoulders. All the while I hadn't notice Ally was clutching my shirt, pulling herself as close to as possible. And that was pretty close. Like chest to chest close. It's not like I didn't mind it anyway…

Scooping her up in my arms, I returned to kissing soft lips. Her legs tightened around my waist, as well as her hands in my hair. She pulled back then looking me in the eyes, I saw love and another emotion I couldn't put my finger on. Just then she crushed her lips to mine, gripping me tighter and tighter! I chuckled against her lips, at her urgency. With the way she kissed me, the only thing I could so was kiss her back, then an idea came to me. Walking past the living room, and into the den I made my way up the stairs

Entering Ally's room I kicked the door shut with my foot. Just then Ally pulled away, "Austin, I think I should get a reward, for breaking my dad's rules." Ally said. I looked at her eyes, then to her swollen lips and smirked "I think you already got a few, but what do you want?" I told her, expecting some like pickles. She just simply rolled her eyes, smiled and took a step closer to me. "I want y-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighed angrily, taking her phone she answered the call.

_What was she going to say? Man, it's gonna kill me if I don't find out! Did she mean me to get her something? Or did she just mean me in general!_ My mind raced with thoughts about Ally's interrupted sentence. "Yeah dad, OK I understand. Stay away from Austin, don't text or call Austin. I get it!" Ally told her father into the receiver. After a short while she hung up, walking behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my chin on her shoulder, I asked; "What'd you dad want?" "Nothing really, he just wanted to remind me of the rules to stay away from you." she said. I chuckled, "That's kind of hard since we're dating, plus you're my song writer." letting go of her, she went and laid on her bed.

Ally's Pov

"I know, which he doesn't understand. But at least, I now know that I like pancakes!" I said smiling looking over to Austin. He smiled in return, walked over and laying down beside me. Shifting to my side, so that I was facing Austin I sighed peacefully. Austin took my hand, and started to rub small circles into it. Raising my hand I laid it on his chest. Then suddenly it was like a quilt of darkness infolded me, tucking in around my body and mind, drifting me off to sleep.


End file.
